


Morning Rituals

by ravenously



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Skinny!Steve, WS!Bucky, shameless porn, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Bucky just needs Steve to take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

Steve wakes up to Bucky straddling his hips, bent on a fours and leaning his face over Steve’s.

Which, you know, not a bad way to wake up, in all actuality.

He’s wide-eyed and desperate, and Steve knows it’s one of those mornings where the only thing that’ll keep him calm is orders and being taken, right then and there. And he’d go all the way, but he ain’t got the energy to fuck into Bucky every day, thanks. But still, he knows Bucky needs something, and his gaze is soft and light as he prioritizes what Bucky needs.

But he has an image to maintain, so he grumbles for a few minutes, muttering that Bucky’s a hound for tail and oughta wait ‘til Steve’s fuckin’ awake before getting himself in a position like this as though he expects Steve to just. Deal with it.

All of which is silenced by a deep, slow kiss full of filthy moans and wet tongue as Bucky climbs the rest of the way over Steve’s small frame. His left arm, whirring slightly by how excited Bucky evidently is, reaches up to lay lightly against Steve’s cheek.

And then there’s an incessant probing of Bucky’s tongue and a deep heat, nothing but breathing and noises and, yeah, morning breath, but Steve likes Bucky enough that he’ll just ignore that part. See? That’s true love right there.

Okay, okay, so Steve’ll shut up if he’s being loved on. And Bucky Barnes does a good job lovin’ on him, body pressed closed as he kisses and nips at Steve’s lower lip. He’s taking charge for now, but that’s just ‘cause Steve hasn’t woken up enough yet, and sure enough, after a few minutes of light dancing kisses and rare frenzied nips, Steve pushes back, takes control of the situation.

The kisses become rougher, one of his arms reaching behind Bucky’s head to tug him down by the hair. Steve positively chews on his lower lip and wraps his legs around Bucky’s middle, and watches as Bucky’s eyes get darker and darker, his breath stuttering with each press of lips.

“Well, mornin’ to you, too, Buck.” Steve all but purrs, watching with fervor the way Bucky’s eyes track every movement of his lips, tries to chase each word with another press. He’s good, though. Steve holds up a single finger and Bucky backs off, sitting up to look at Steve expectantly.

It’s a bit odd, their routine, but hell, Bucky likes being ordered around and everyone knows Steve likes to dole out orders. It’s a natural fit.

“Be a good boy and get these clothes off.” Steve grins as Bucky scrambles to move, all but ripping his own clothes off and moving to help Steve with his, moving slower with him, softer, because Steve’ll yell if he fucks up, and right now? Right now he wants nothing but Steve’s approval. He wants to be good for him.

Even before they’re naked and bare, Steve knows that Bucky is hard and aching. Otherwise he wouldn’t have bother Steve so early in the morning, so needy and wanting. So as soon as there’s nothing but skin for miles, Steve’s lets Bucky rut on hum for a few minutes, pressing his body to body and breathing into Steve’s neck.

He does so until Steve tightens his grip on Bucky’s hair, slowly pushes him lower, off his chest. Bucky gets the idea, all but sliding off the bed without a second glance, barely restraining a whine that he has to leave Steve’s body for a moment. But then Steve is there again, at the foot of the bed and widening his legs for Bucky, petting into his hair, gentle in the precursor.

Bucky takes a moment to worship Steve’s body. It’s bony and pale and already struck with sweat, but it’s the most beautiful creation on this earth for Bucky, it’s his life and salvation and the only thing he thrives for these days. Each bony curve is just another place for Bucky to lick at, each protrusion just something to grab. And sure, some people might think it’s weird that such a small fella orders Bucky about like this, but it makes him feel wanted and safe, makes him feel secure while validating Steve, while showing Steve everything that Bucky tells him about himself is true.

Steve gets impatient after a while, though, bored of Bucky’s wandering hands and absent tongue, and pulls his head forward roughly, to his own half-hard cock, and Bucky forgets about touching him with his hands for a moment, looking up at Steve through his lashes to take down the head, sucking at it slowly while Steve’s hands tighten, while his hips already start to stutter.

Again, he sets the pace, pushing him forward suddenly, rapidly, too much all at once, and while Bucky’s good at this, he can’t help the small choking noise he makes as he tries to take down too much of Steve’s cock at once, but Steve doesn’t care, just pushes him to sort it out. This is about his pleasure right now, and that’s what Bucky cares for. Sure, his eyes are stinging with tears, and it takes him a few moments to open his throat just the right way, to take Steve down all the way, nose tickling into the bristly hairs at his groin.

He makes soft, hungry sounds when he can manage it through his breathing, sharp breaths and grunts when Steve starts to pick up a pace in jerking his hips forward, fucking into Bucky’s mouth like it’s his right. Mostly because it is.

Steve feels like flying, being able to take Bucky like this. The fact that Bucky is so willing to do anything with him is so gorgeous, so lovely, and the way his lips wrap around his cock and he looks as though he wants to worship Steve for letting him have the opportunity to work at him, it’s—it’s just. It’s too much, and his hips fly wild and he’s coming into Bucky’s mouth.

And Bucky bless his heart, takes it all down like a champ, starving noises of bliss himself.

Steve pets through his hair, tells him what a good boy he is, how wonderful he takes Steve’s cock, and he’s delighted to find out that Bucky can shoot off just from sucking him off. Evidently, since he’s coming all over his stomach with a wide, delighted face that Steve called him so good.

Sighing, Steve rolls his eyes, and pretends to be disappointed. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Without me telling you to. Tsk, tsk, Bucky.”

But evidently Bucky’s got his voice back, got his swagger back in place, because instead of looking at him with the wide, pleading look of the Soldier, the desperate look of a man who needs something anything, he just scoffs, shakes his head. “Shut up, Rogers. Y’know I’m weak for that Cock’a yours. Don’t be actin’ like that.”

Steve ruffles his hair again, smiles down at him before reaching back to the nightstand to grab a few tissues to clean Bucky down, at least a little. When he’s done, he leans forward in front of his face, swipes a thumb along his lower lip, which is covered and soaked wet with Steve’s come and saliva, brushes away the few tears that managed to leak from his eyes. “Fuckin’ beautiful, regardless. But y’know, it is like, eight in the morning.”

He scoots back to the pillow and waits, snapping his fingers slightly when Bucky just sits there, cocking his head. “C’mon, c’mere you bastard.” Which of course- and as much as Bucky’s sharp mouth has returned, he’ll still listen to Steve in a heartbeat- means that he scrambles up and lays down next to Steve, and Steve just rolls himself over, fitting himself on Bucky’s chest, breathing into his neck.

Okay, so it’s not a bad way to wake up, but this, this is an even better way to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for [Bluandorange](http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/)
> 
> it also is my first published porn *toots horn*
> 
> bye come find me on [Tumblr](http://ravenouscorax.tumbr.com/) if you wanna see more writing bye

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Morning Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905685) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
